1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to generating storage configurations for servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network administrators are required to perform many various types of tasks in setting up and running a network. One common task performed by a network to administrator is creating a storage configuration, e.g., setting up and configuring storage on a server. Network administrators are required to create storage configurations for various applications, including Microsoft Outlook, SQL databases, etc.
On a large network, a given company may add many Exchange and/or SQL servers over time. Configuring all of the various volumes and data objects on new or existing servers requires significant expertise and a large amount of administrator time. In general, the creation of a storage configuration for an application many times is a difficult and complicated task. Therefore, it would be greatly desirable to provide a process which allows the user to the more easily create and apply a storage configuration to one or more computer systems.